Back to Your Heart
by Layla Maxwell
Summary: I'm trying this again hopefully it works this time. It's a songfic. Sappy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing it belongs to whoever created them. I don't own the BSB's song, they do.  
  
{} are song lyrics.  
  
{It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew}  
  
I stare out the window watching the rain. I can't believe it's over. How could I have let him go like that? He meant everything in the world to me, but I was never able to tell him even though he told me he loved me several times a day. I regret that now more than ever. There must be a way to get him back. I walk over to my desk and try to start, but where to start....  
  
{The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart}  
  
I write the words: Dear Duo. But that's as far as I can get. I don't know how to say what I was never able to say to him when he was here. I close my eyes and memories flood my mind. I see pictures from the months we had together...Duo laughing over something he just said, us dancing, us laying out under the stars, us cuddled together in front of a fire...and...the day he left...the look on his face as he walked out the door leaving me alone....  
  
{I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me boy}  
  
I shake the thoughts from my head and look out the window again. I force my attention back to the piece of paper on my desk. I cry as I write: I know I'm the last person you expected to hear from, but please hear me out. Please read this before you rip it up. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry if I hurt you enough to make you go away. I also wanted to tell you something that I was never able to say when you were here. I LOVE YOU. This time apart has made me realize just how much. I thought I should let you know even if you don't feel the same way anymore. I haven't moved on and I don't want to I miss you sooo much. Now you can do whatever you want with my letter. I love you and I never meant to hurt you.  
  
{The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart  
Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do,}  
  
Slowly I sign my name to the tearstained letter. I pull an envelope out of a drawer and stare at it thinking.....trying to work up the courage to put the letter in it and send it to him. With one last look at the letter, I fold it carefully and put it in the envelope. As I write the addresses on the front, I think about what his reaction will be....will he contact me? Getting up I grab an umbrella from the closet as I head out the door. I walk to the mailbox and with one last look at the letter I drop it in the slot. I return to my house quietly thinking and go back to watching the rain from the window.  
  
{tell me  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart}  
  
Days go by. The rain has ended, but even the sunshine does not improve my spirits. I anxiously check my mail everyday, but still no word from him. I'm almost ready to give up all hope, yet part of me is still hanging on. I hear a strange noise...it's someone knocking softly. I go over to open the door. My heart flip-flops.  
  
{I'd turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart}  
  
Slowly I walk over and open the door...it's Duo. We stand there staring at each other neither of us knowing quite what to say.   
"Y...you g...got my letter?" I finally stammer.  
He nods.  
"I..." I look deep in his violet eyes and work up the courage to say what I want to. "I couldn't say it before...but...I...love...you...and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I.."  
Smiling slightly he puts a finger to my lips. "It's alright. I love you, too. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."  
I look into his eyes, "You don't know how long I've wanted to say that."  
We just stand there staring into each other's eyes.   
  
{The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart}  
  
Without conscious thought our arms encircle one another and our lips meet. When we break for air, we look at each other and I know all is forgiven.  
"I love you, Duo." I say without stammering this time.  
He smiles and says, "I love you, too, Heero."  
Smiling I pull him into the house.  
  
FIN 


End file.
